The invention relates to a diode-addressed color display comprising an UV-diode and a phosphor for luminous representations, luminaries, solid state image intensifiers, display screens and monitors, and the like.
Color displays for luminous representations, luminaries, solid state image intensifiers, display screens and monitors should reproduce colored images in a color-sensitive manner. To achieve this, all color information about a colored image is represented by information about the three primary colors red, green and blue. By additive color mixing, any color, including white can be made from said three primary colors. This principle is employed by conventional color television receivers comprising a Braun tube as well as by the various flat-tube technologies, such as plasma display screen, electroluminescent display screen and LCD-displays. In other commercially available color displays, the color triad red, green and blue is generated by diode arrays comprising red, green and blue-emitting semiconductor diodes. In these color displays, however, the color-sensitive image reproduction, particularly the color-pure reproduction of green and blue is problematic. By virtue of the development of UV-emitting semiconductor diodes, the possibilities of a color-sensitive image reproduction for diode-addressed color displays has been increased, because, theoretically, any desired color of the visible light spectrum can be generated from UV-light. For this purpose, use is made of phosphors which absorb UV-light and reradiate it with a wavelength in the visible region. It is known that for this conversion of the UV-light into the visible region, use is made of inorganic pigments as phosphors. For example, it is known from Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. Vol. 35 (1996) pp. L838-839 to use ZnS:Ag, ZnS:Cu,Al and ZnCdS:Ag as the phosphors for converting the UV-light from UV-diodes in a fluorescent color display. These and other customary phosphors, such as Y.sub.2 o.sub.3 :Eu have a high quantum efficiency, but their absorption in the near-UV region, in which the UV-diodes emit, is very small.